A Random Summer's Day
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Duncan's babysitting his two little cousins who are obsessed with Disney movies. - DxC


It was the middle of July, school was out, and Duncan's house was filled with those dreadful; too-cheery-to-be-actually-listenable songs from some Disney movie downstairs in the living room.

His little cousins, Eliza and Penelope, were addicted to anything and everything Disney. And _lucky _-sarcasm heavily used- for him, he had to babysit them while his Parent's, Aunt and Uncle, all went out for brunch. Now, Duncan loved his cousins to death, really. But if he had to listen to some crab sing about life under the sea for another minute, he was gonna lose it.

"Girls, can you please shut that crap off?" Duncan snapped, finally exiting his room and marching down the stairs.

Eliza just ignored him, and turned the volume up louder on the TV to block him out, while Penelope pulled her favourite blanket up closer to her face.

With a roll of his eyes, he snatched the remote from the seven year old girl's hand and shut the TV off completely. Oh, how he loathed Disney movies. All the guys looked plastic and fake, and all the girls looked even faker.

With a high pitched whine, Eliza stomped her foot, while the four year old Penelope just watched the scene with a timid smile on her face.

"Duncan! Give me the remote back right now!" She ordered, as if she were really the Princess she pretended to be.

_Princess._

With a gleeful expression, the teal-eyed boy shut out his cousin's cries of protest as he thought about the certain girl that nickname _really _belonged to.

His girlfriend of two years, Courtney, who was probably basking in the sun in her backyard, reading a book at the moment.

Handing the remote to his cousin, the Bad Boy half ran back upstairs and grabbed his cell phone from off his bed upon his arrival in the room.

_I'm sure the girls would love to meet a real Princess.

* * *

_Propping open her book on her lap, Courtney leaned back in her lawn chair and let the sun kiss her skin. She felt extremely comfortable and at ease, just a perfect Summer day. No distractions, no worries, no Dunc-

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

The brunette grabbed her phone from the grass beside her, and flipped it open before the annoying ring tone her boyfriend had convinced her to get, could go any further.

"What is it, Duncan?" She sighed into the phone. So much for her peaceful Summer day.

_"Aw, I don't sound very happy to hear from me, Darling." _The mocha-haired girl could practically see the fake pout he was undoubtedly using right then.

"Gee, however did you come to that conclusion?" She asked sarcastically.

With a chuckle, Duncan spoke. _"Look, my cousins are over and I was wondering if you wanted to come help me babysit the little munchkins for a bit?"_

"Boys or girls?"

_"Girls. Liza's seven and Penny is four." _The last time Duncan had asked his girlfriend to come over while he was stuck looking after family, his 12 year old nephew had succeeded in both looking under Courtney's skirt, and coping a feel. To say the teal-eyed boy was annoyed was definitely an understatement. Though Courtney, -even though she seemed quite flustered- had only said _'He's just a kid, Duncan.' _

Had he not been family, one of Duncan's red Converse would of been up the little boy's ass the moment it happened._  
_

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit." The brunette agreed reluctantly, before snapping her phone shut once again.

* * *

"Liza, Penny, I have someone coming over." Duncan told the two girls who were still in the living room, eye's glued to the TV, and who didn't seem to hear him.

"Are you guys watching Aladdin?" He asked, but all he got was a "Shh!" from both of his cousins.

Aladdin was literally the only Disney movie he never minded watching as a kid. Actually, he'd be lying if Duncan said he never sung the songs from the movie to himself when he was Liza's age. And it looked like the kids were only a few minutes into the movie, Aladdin was currently stealing some bread from the market, while the guards chased after him.

The so-called Bad Boy found himself being absorbed into the movie, and was surprised when he heard a knock on the door ten minutes later.

"Come in, Princess!" Duncan shouted, and Eliza and Penelope both gave their cousin an excited look. A real Princess? Here?

As soon as Courtney had walked into the living room, dressed in an adorable blue summer dress, and white wedge heels, Eliza and Penelope were in front of her. They jumped up and down happily, squealing.

"Duncan...?" The aforementioned male stepped around the overly excited children and wrapped an arm around his confused girl's waist. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, _"They think you're a real Princess. Play along, okay?" _his breath tickled her neck, but she cleared her throat and nodded._  
_

With a quick kiss on her head, Duncan let go of her waist. The former CIT then put on a bright smile before she knelt down to get to the girl's height.

"Well, hello there."

Instead of a casual greeting, Eliza bounced around Courtney, as if inspecting her. Once the little girl came back in front of the teenager, she left out a _"hmm..."_

"She looks like Jasmine!" Penny exclaimed suddenly, grinning, and pointed to the TV.

"Yeah!" Eliza agreed, and Duncan smirked as he pictured his girlfriend in Jasmine's usual belly dancing outfit. Now _that_ would be a sight to see...

--

"Can you sing?" Eliza asked after Duncan and Courtney managed to calm the two girls down enough so they could all just sit together on the couch.

"A little." She admitted, causing the Juvenile Delinquent to smirk.

"What?" Courtney narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how _great _your vocals are." His smirk made a double meaning to his words, and he leaned in to whisper in her ear for the second time that day. _"__Like how great they were last night, when you were screaming my name."_ With a bright blushing face, Courtney smacked him in the chest. But Duncan continued to grin, unashamed.

"What does he mean?" Penny questioned innocently, and Duncan answered before Courtney could.

"She just has an amazing voice. You should hear her."

"I wanna hear!" Both girl's shouted, but were stifled when the front door swung open, and the teenage boy's family walked in.

"Eliza, Penelope, time to go." Duncan's Aunt called and the girl's both pouted.

"Bye, Dunkie." Penny hugged her cousin, and Courtney snickered at the nickname, for she had called him the same thing before, and was aware of his dislike for the name.

"Bye, Pen." He gave Eliza a hug next, and smiled when both girls wanted a hug from Courtney as well.

"Bye, Princess Courtney!" The two shouted, causing Duncan to laugh, before they ran to their Parents.

--

Later that evening, Courtney was snuggled up in her Queen sized bed when her window suddenly opened, and Duncan climbed through.

"Jeez, isn't bugging me all day enough? You gotta come at night, too?" She wasn't really angry, and apparently, Duncan knew that too; because he climbed into her bed beside her without a word.

"Has the Disney bug bitten you, too?" He asked once he saw what she was watching on her TV.

"I think it has." She replied, almost automatically cuddling closer to him when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Burying his face in her hair, he sung along with the TV. "Tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Courtney giggle. "The night I first kissed you, back on Total Drama Island."

Pulling away from her hair, Duncan smiled. "And what about now?"

"What about now?"

"What is your heart deciding on?"

She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Ahaha, I really have no idea where this came from. I was watching Aladdin, and somehow, I got this from it. Just random and silly. :P**


End file.
